


The Dragon Goddess

by TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt/pseuds/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt
Summary: A mother dragon gives her daughter a piece of advice.





	The Dragon Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> For: Zinnia#5846 on Discord Universe.
> 
> Merry Christmas, and surprise, I'm your Secret Santa :) Enjoy!

"What. Did you. Do?!"

"Mother! Some jerk said my claws were too small and I'd never win a fight and then I said 'wanna bet?' and we fought and I won! I beat him!"

"That is not my concern right now. We talked about this, Barbara."

Barbara huffed indignantly, a faint trail of smoke rising from her nostrils. "I want to prove myself! Did you see the new advertisements they're putting up? The ones where they're recruiting young dragons under five revolutions to become the kingdom's newest lieutenants?"

"Yes, my dear."

"I want to join! I want to fight! One day, when everyone comes to know me, I want to make grand speeches about how glorious our kingdom is! Then I'll introduce you!" Barbara began gesturing dramatically to a fake audience. "Everyone, this is my mother! Her name is Aequa. A coincidence that her name coincides with the Dragon Goddess's name, but I think it fits her."

"It's not a coincidence."

"What? No! Your name is—"

"My dear. I  _am_ Aequa."

"Of course you are! That's your name!"

"No, no. Barbara, I  _am_ the Dragon Goddess."

"What?... that's impossible!"

Aequa sighed. "Barbara, you forget that you are royalty. I am the ruler of Lucidia Kingdom, but I do not have any control over any of the other kingdoms. You have been wandering off to their kingdoms again, have you not?"

Barbara scrunched her blue snout in fake confusion. "Whaaaaat? No, I haven't!"

Aequa rolled her eyes. "So you got those claw marks from nowhere, I presume, considering that in my kingdom I have already instated that there will be no fighting amongst ourselves?"

"That's only because you train me but don't actually allow me to do anything with this training!"

Aequa chuckled. She sat down, then swept Barbara closer to her with her tail. "My dear Barbara, the training is for self-defense, because some people will never listen."

"Barbara narrowed her eyes at her mother. "This has nothing to do with listening!"

"It has everything to do with listening."

Aequa closed her eyes. "My dear, my generation was filled with infighting, due to the lack of resources. I was part of that struggle for survival, but eventually I realized something. We could achieve so much more by working together, rather than working against each other. By working against each other, more often than not, we would lose those resources. By working together, however, we would gain more resources.

"Even now, when resources are plentiful, there is still fighting. That's because some dragons have a hunger, a desire to fight. 'It is our nature', they insist. What they do not know is that while we cannot change our nature, we can control our actions. Why, you say, why should we control ourselves and stop fighting against each other? Because, my dear. There is too much pain in this world.

"Even as the Dragon Goddess, I cannot take away all of the pain in the world, because it is not possible. It is a part of our world, and it always will be. But if we cannot take away all of the pain, we should work together to lessen it. However, again, I cannot take it all away, even if I told the entire world this same message. If I were to do it forcefully, then I would be adding to the problem. If I am to do it peacefully, not everyone will listen.  But hopefully, as my daughter, you will listen, unlike your father."

Barbara nods slightly, before resting her head against her mother's neck. "Thank you, mother. That makes sense."

Aequa draped a wing over Barbara before murmuring "I'd like to change your name to Serena."

Barbara perked up at the words. "I like it. I'm Serena now." She paused, before adding "What does it mean?"

Aequa smirked toothily. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Serena smacked her mother's stomach. "Oh, come onnnn! Tell meeee!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aequa - kind, just, fair
> 
> Barbara - foreign, cruel, savage
> 
> Serena - fair, bright, clear
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to see the drawing I did for this Secret Santa exchange as well, maybe I'll post it.
> 
> Also, if anyone enjoyed this little excerpt, I may create a larger story for this.
> 
>  
> 
> AND: for those of you who read my SU chatfic, there WILL be an update in the next couple of days, considering we're finally getting an update tonight!
> 
>  
> 
> And finally: HAPPY HOLIDAYS, YOU TALENTED BRILLIANT MUSK-OXES!


End file.
